This specification generally relates to computer-based techniques for interactive content recommendation for selecting and providing customized content to users.
A user can have access to a large volume of media content from various sources, such that selection of a particular content item (e.g., movie, television program, music album, online books, streaming content) can be overwhelming without assistance. Content guidance can be provided in the form of saved selections (e.g., “continue watching your show?”), sorting by a content provider of content into various categories (e.g., “dramas,” “comedies,” “animated”), or other similar forms of streamlining a content selection process. However, while predictive technology may incorporate historical user preferences to recommend content, it can fail to account for changes in user taste, and unpremeditated user choices.